


Came for Him

by IneffableWitch



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Female Apprentice, Fingering, Lucio is a chatterbox, Multiple Orgasms, and still full of himself, named apprentice, this man is a need switch, weird switchy dommy lucio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableWitch/pseuds/IneffableWitch
Summary: Lucio has been in the cold so long that when he finally sees the apprentice again he can't help but to want her to warm him back up...
Relationships: Apprentice & Lucio (The Arcana), Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana)
Kudos: 105





	Came for Him

**Author's Note:**

> If you're anything like me, you'll wanna know this upfront -- no. They don't get 'walked in' on by Morga, Asra, or Asra's parents.

The snow stubbornly kept right on falling. 

Like it didn’t care who it was covering. Burying. Entombing forever.

_It doesn’t._

Lucio inhaled ice and exhaled fog. Too tired to try and claw his way back to his feet. Too tired to move. Well -- almost. 

_If I’m gonna die, I’m gonna leave a damn pretty corpse._

Though the thought to arrange his limbs into a more aesthetically pleasing pose was in his head, he still didn’t move. He’d only just reached that edge of sleepy comfort in the darkness. And if he moved he’d have to start all over again. 

That’s what he told himself anyway. It couldn’t be that he’d given up. He was just making the best of a very temporary situation. Because of course, his magician was coming. _Of course_ she was. 

Snow. Silence. He couldn’t even hear the wind howling. 

She was definitely coming for him. She wouldn’t let Asra stop her. 

And Vesuvia would never just abandon it’s beloved count! 

They were all looking for him. 

_Just like how they tried so hard to find you when you were haunting your old bedroom._

Red eyes forced themselves open in the dark. The idiots had just been scared. He’d been so ugly back then, back… 

How long had he been in the snow? 

He remembered running. Screaming. Shredding his own portraits to bloody ribbons. The wolves in the snow, snapping at him and tearing him bloody, wolves that became Mercedes and Melchior when he struck them. The bodies in the snow, cold and dead until he walked past, then all clawed blue fingers trying to drag him to an open grave and -- 

Worse things. 

_No one is looking for you._

His magician. Rosier. Her face going white and black and red and smiling as it became the Devil’s. Her hands -- his claws -- going for the throat. After a kiss. After telling him how utterly mediocre he was. After asking for his heart served up on a platter. 

His eyes closed again. 

_Just die already you useless…._

“Lucio!”

Not real. 

“Lucio!”

She wasn’t coming. 

“Lu --”

A steel-toed boot caught him under the ribs, forcing an entirely unhandsome squawk to come out of him. He was still flailing at his newly bruised side when hands scraped the snow from his face, and --

“Rosier?”

She was looking down at him, wide-eyed and concerned. 

“Ros --” He launched himself out of the snow, heedless of the fact that his magician was far smaller than he was. If she yelped and fell over -- well she _had_ kicked him. “-- ier!”

He crushed her to his chest, sobbing. Ugly, braying, donkey-like. Big fat tears rolled down his cheeks. “You came! What took you so long --”

“I’m here, Lucio, shh, it’s alright now --”

Babbling. He didn’t even remember what he was saying as relief and panic and hope boiled over inside him all at once. 

_She’s not real,_ whispered a voice far too like the Devil in his head. 

“You’re not just my imagination?”

He watched her face as confusion, then dawning horror crossed it. He also saw the moment she decided to act. 

Rosier pulled his face to hers and kissed him, hard. Nails dug into his cheeks, her teeth cut his lip. Fierce. So fierce. And the taste… perhaps it was her magic. But she tasted just like cinnamon to him. 

And blood. 

He leaned into her like a drunkard at a wine barrel. “You taste so good.” 

He _felt_ drunk. 

_Real! Real! She’s really here!_

He kissed her again, licking at her lips, sliding his hands under her tunic to get at her soft, deliciously warm skin. He wanted to be closer. He wanted to be inside her. Fuck. 

“Rosier,” he chanted. 

She gasped a little when his gauntlet brushed against her breast. “Lucio, _we’re outside --”_

“Don’t care,” he whined. “I need you.” 

He didn’t want her to push him away. Not now -- never again. But he fully expected her to. She was so practical and -- and she was running her hands down his back, under his cloak. Looking at her pale face he could see her blush. 

“Do you want me?” he asked. 

“Lucio,” she sighed. And he knew she was thinking. And before he might not have even noticed or cared that there was a pause, but now he realized he didn’t just want to hear ‘yes’ because, well he _wanted_ it. 

_Mean it. Mean it if you say it! Want me!_

“I want you.”

He bit her throat, tearing at her clothes until her top shredded in the sharp claws of his gauntlet. She groaned. In exasperation, not pleasure.

_“Lucio!”_

“It’s -- stupid magic clothes. You can make more!”

He immediately regretted saying that because the tantalizing glimpse of skin, all rose and gold vanished as some unholy sweater appeared, covering her from chin to hip. He growled under his breath and met her gaze. 

She was smiling at him, mischief gleaming in her gray eyes.

“What is that?” He said, caught between a pout and wrinkling his nose in disgust. 

“You don’t like it? It’s very warm.”

 _Oooh_ he should have known she was gonna tease him like this. It was the same thing when he’d generously told her she could touch his chest and she’d buttoned up his shirt instead!

“Lucio -- come here --” She tugged him down by the hair, kissing him. Softly this time.

He practically melted against her, groaning into her mouth. So warm, so soft…. Lucio pulled away and gave her his best expression of heavy-eyed desire. He smirked when she went pink and swallowed hard, fisting her hands in his cloak. Then he brushed his fingers over her cheek. Delighting in the feel of her. 

Real. This time it was real. He wouldn’t let it be a lie. 

“Oh --” Rosier was looking past him now. “It’s stopped snowing.”

Lucio blinked, jerking his head up to look around. Not only was it not snowing -- but he and Rosier were in a shallow bowl of green grass. Which looked pretty alien in the middle of snowy desert hellscape. 

He sat up, knees on either side of her hips. Flushed and grinning. “In that case, let me do this…” Lucio dragged his hand down his chest, pulling buttons open along the way until his top gaped open. “If I can’t unwrap my present, I’ll just have to unwrap yours.”

Rosier was watching him, first with surprise, then naked enjoyment. Noddy had always grumbled and rolled her eyes at his antics. But his magician… she had _taste._

“Maybe I just wanted to give you something worth tearing off me?"

“Oh, so you like the savage lover bit? Good to know.” He put his hands over her breasts and kneaded them, loving her little yelp and the way she started to squirm. 

“Lucio…”

With casual slowness, he shifted his gauntlet to her side and poked one sharp claw through her sweater. 

“Don’t tell me you _need_ me, Rosier.”

That was exactly what he wanted her to tell him. And she must have known because she got the damn thoughtful look on her face again. 

“You don’t have to be needed by someone, you know.”

He scowled. “Don’t be a bore.”

Rosier smiled her crooked smile at him, almost helpless to stop it. Then she locked her hand around the wrist of his gauntlet and helped him tear open the rest of her sweater. 

So maybe she didn’t need him… but she definitely wanted him. And after so many… had it been years? So…. so long alone, after all that… knowing she still wanted him around was. Good. 

Her pink-tipped breasts were even better though, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want them in his hands, or in his view. 

“Kinky.” 

She smacked the side of his gauntlet, lips pursed, face bright red. “You started it!”

He pulled the remnants of her top away and pushed her skirts up. Revealing high, dark stockings and her typical brown boots. There was also a tiny satin bow on the front of her underwear. Bright red. 

“I think these --” he ran his hand up her leg, over the stockings and boots, “can stay on.”

Rosier’s eyes fluttered closed, her chest heaved as if she’d been running a long time. And he just spent a moment watching her. Loving the sight of her. Her thick red-brown hair making waves beneath her on the grass. The pretty freckles all down her chest. How wide her hips were, and full her thighs. 

Of course, she noticed he wasn’t doing anything, and looked up at him. Abruptly shy. Folding her arms over her chest as if that was enough to hide her. 

“What -- what are you looking at?”

“Something I’m gonna make scream all day long.” Just to see her reaction he pulled his lip down with a thumb and licked it. 

"Ack!" Her hands covered her face, then, as if just realizing it went back to her chest. 

Lucio let out a snicker. One that became a full-throated laugh when she swatted at him again. After a moment he heard her start to laugh along. 

He waited until she seemed to have relaxed again, then sliced through her panties and dropped them into the grass. Rosier sighed and let her legs fall open. Redder than ever, but not letting embarrassment stop her. 

“Pretty.” 

She reached up and slid her hands over his chest. Exploring his musculature and tracing every scar with her nails. He shivered this time. 

“So are you.”

For once he didn’t feel the need to go off on all the reasons why this was absolutely correct. The soft look on her face and the naked desire there seemed more important than stroking his ego. 

In fact, there was something else he’d very much like her to stroke. 

Lucio pulled her hand down his chest and put it over his groin. Watched her eyes go wide and her blush deepen all over again. “Like what you feel?”

Rosier slid her hand up over his erection and yanked at his waistband. “Off. Take them off. I refuse to be the only one who's naked.”

He let out a low lascivious groan. “I love when you get all demanding of me, Rosie.”

“Please?”

The shirt fell to the grass. He wasn’t entirely sure what happened to all the other layers, but he didn’t care much either. Magic thing. Whatever. 

What was more important was leaning back down over Rosier, caging her between his arms, and licking a stripe up the column of her throat. 

“Please take off your clothes?”

He preened, rubbing himself against the hand still trapped between them. 

“Take them off yourse --”

He forgot she was good at this shit. Because his pants were gone before he finished talking.

Rosier took him in hand, wrapping her fingers around his cock and stroking the best she good at their awkward angle. 

“Oooh, yes, good. Good girl.”

Magic or no magic it had been years since he’d fucked, and this was already a promising encounter. 

_Want more than one. Want all of them._

He tangled his hands in her hair, hips pumping as she worked him all over. Heat flooded under his skin, and he knew he was smiling. 

Lucio’s fingers danced down the bare expanse of her belly, rucked up her skirts even higher and slid into her pussy. Two at a time. And she was _soo slick._ All because of _him._

He felt her motions stutter, and her legs close round his hand when he found her clit. He caught it between his fingers and delved deeper. Sliding them in and out, delighting at the obscene sounds he was making. 

Her head had fallen back, exposing the white arch of her neck. She’d let go of him to clutch at her skirts. Utterly absorbed in the sensations. The ones that he was giving her. He bit her again, just under the jaw. Sucked until he knew there’d be a livid pink bruise there. 

“Mmm, did I say you could stop?” 

“Lucio…”

“Louder, lovely, louder.”

“Uh-uh, s -- someone might hear m - _oh._ ”

He added a third finger and spread them all inside her. Just a little. Then made a beckoning gesture that had her kick out one leg and squeak. 

“Found it!” 

“Found wha --”

Abruptly she was holding onto his arm with both hands and writhing against his fingers. The sight alone made his cock twitch.

“Ride my hand, Rosie, just like that.”

A low keening sound. She rolled her hips and did just as he asked, working herself against him with abandon. Until he felt her stiffen and cry out -- _still not loud enough_ \-- and try to get away. Lucio pulled her right back, holding her thigh to keep her open for him so he could keep touching her. 

“Ah! No -- I can’t it’s --!”

“You want me to stop?”

She let out a long frustrated whine. Needy. And shook her head even as she struggled. Pushing forward and pulling away and eventually falling back and biting her lip as she came a second time. 

This time he let her breathe, taking his fingers away from her pussy and licking them clean. “You got me wet down to the wrist.”

Rosier mumbled something and forced her eyes open. He wasn’t prepared for her to spring at him like a cat. They fell together into the grass in a tangle of limbs and fabric. And he happily let her pull his hands over his head and pin him by the wrists. 

“My turn?” He certainly hoped so. 

She bent, a curtain of hair falling over her shoulders to create a secret space, just for the two of them. Brushed her lips along his jaw, and over his cheeks. It took her far too long to reach his lips and -- and he wasn’t expecting her to be so damn soft with him when she got there. He didn't get it. But it made his skin feel tight, and his heart beat faster all the same. 

A low groan came from him when she touched his cock again. He’d barely been touched and was already aching. Needing her all over him. And she must have wanted the same thing because she guided him to her entrance and slowly, carefully, sank onto him.

Slowly, inch by torturous inch, she slid down his length until he was seated fully inside her. And the sight of them joined so intimately was one he'd revisit often.

Lucio closed his eyes and moaned. Loudly. To show her how it was done. And because he was inside her he felt the way she clenched around him at the sound. 

So good. So warm. 

And much as he liked letting her pin him, he wasn’t interested in staying that way. He broke her grip, clutched her to him and rolled so he was on top. 

He waited until Rosier started to say something, then drew back and thrust back inside, quick enough that her scolding turned into a shout. 

“Ahhh,” he nuzzled into her neck, nosing at the mark he’d left. “Still sensitive…”

“Just -- just move, Lucio --”

He did. Setting a quick and brutal pace that had her whining and locking her ankled behind his back. Grinding against him. Holding onto him like he was the only thing in the world. Heat, heat, building, and boiling in his gut. Rippling across his skin like the sweetest pyre. 

Yes, yes, yes…

He went to his knees, pulling her up so her ass was in the air and he could hit that sweet spot all the better. One hard bone-rattling thrust after another. 

That made his lovely magician forget herself and scream. He felt her orgasm around his cock and tried to hold back -- _he wanted more screaming!_ \-- but it was too good. Too hot. That look on her face… He rolled his hips and pulled her against him, coming so hard he saw stars. 

He only just caught himself on his elbows. Listening to the ragged sound of their breathing. For several long minutes, that's all there was. Harsh breaths, and sweat-slicked skin sticking together. Euphoria rippling along every nerve ending. 

"Lucio?"

Rosier plastered his face with sleepy kisses, unable to open her eyes all the way. Her legs were just barely still around his hips. And every minute shift of weight made her gasp and her eye’s flutter. 

“Lucio, that was…”

“The best you’ve had? You’re welcome.”

That got her eyes open. But she couldn’t quite manage a glare. His cheeky grin made her roll her eyes instead of trying to keep up with feigned annoyance. Or maybe it was real. Either way, he knew one thing for sure. She'd liked it. 

No, two. Because she _wanted_ him. 

“I told you." He swept her into a loose hug. _"I move fast.”_

**Author's Note:**

> While Julian is my fave, Lucio is a loud, needy muse. Also yes, the title is a pun. Muahaha.


End file.
